Forever
by ginger-sheepXD
Summary: A one-shot about Kaye's insanity and if everything is in her head or not. AU


Forever

Roiben slipped his robust arms round Kaye's waist and nuzzled into her neck. Kaye's eyes flickered open to be greeted by darkness and Roiben whispering softly in her ear.

"I will love you forever Kaye Fierch…forever."

Kaye wheeled round in her bed to again be greeted by nothing but darkness. Roiben had gone. Disheartened, Kaye pulled a cuddle closer to her and faded back into sleep.

A chink of light shone through the curtains into the pristine white room. Kaye woke to the happy voice of Corny, his geeky laugh reverberating around the room. Kaye sleepily opened her eyes to see Corny's goofy face smiling at her.

"Hey hey hey Kaye!" the girl behind Kaye screamed. Kaye jumped up and turned to face the girl. She stared at her for a minute with her head to one side and then screamed. Kaye screamed at the top of her lungs and bolted of the bed to the corner of the room. Balled up on the floor, hugger her knees close to her chest and staring wide eyed at the girl.

"Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me! Help, Corny you see her two don't you? Help!" Kaye screamed deliriously.

"Oh for fuck sake…" The girl slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply.

"Right you loon, yes I am Janet. No I'm not dead and before you ask where you are, you are in your room in the psychiatric ward in Friends hospital in Philadelphia." Janet sighed and spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

"NO! No no no, your dead, you drowned, you drowned you drowned and died and I dragged your body out of the water!" The tears flew down Kaye's face as her voice cracked.

"You really are psycho girl… I have to go through this with you most times I come and see you and I come see you like what? Twice a week? It's not real, love. Its in your head, I didn't die and there is no such thing as Faeries!" Janet walked over and sat down beside her brother. Corny slipped a consorting hand on her knee and gave her a soft pat.

"Where is Roiben?" Kaye uttered quietly.

Janet and Corny exchanged an anxious look. Corny slipped off his chair and cautiously sat down on the bed next to Kaye and slipped a scrawny arm round her shoulder.

"Kaye, listen to me… Roiben is in your head, it's all in your head. He never existed." Corny said morbidly.

"No, he was here last night, he spoke to me. He told me he loved me." Kaye began to cry harder.

"What about Luis. He was human, Corny. He was real wasn't he?" Kaye was in hysterics.

"OK Kaye, Luis wasn't real either, I'm sorry but he never existed darling. Oh and yeah…" Corny slipped his hand behind his neck, "I'm not gay Kaye, never have been and never will be."

"Get out! Leave me alone, your lying! I want to go home." Kaye screamed and sobbed while pushing Corny off of her.

The door in the corner of the room opened as a tall doctor wandered into the room.

"Good morning Miss. Fierch, how are you this morning." The doctor said brightly. Kaye launched herself off the bed and grappled onto the doctor.

"You lied! He is here. Roiben tell them! Tell them now." Kaye balled. The doctor flipped his long silver hair out of his face and ushered Kaye back into her bed. He removed a syringe calmly from his pocket and fixed it into Kaye's arm. She winced slightly before relaxing into her pillows. The sedative took immediate effect and the doctor turning to Janet and Corny.

"Do you think she will ever get better Doctor Rye?" Janet questioned.

"Well we will have to see, she's unfortunately not exhibiting any improvements so I am not sure at this point in time. I think she should be allowed to rest though, I shall escort you out." Doctor Rye held the door as the two of them solemnly traipsed out past him. The doctor turned to lock the door but caught Kaye's eyes before he started. They stared at each other for a second before the doctor gave a tiny devilish smile and winked at her.

"Forever Kaye…"

Kaye began to scream wildly again and began to sand up from her bed, the doctor quietly pulled the door to, flicked the lock on the door and strolled down the hospital corridor, leaving the screaming girl behind him.


End file.
